Under The Moon
by NinjaRoja
Summary: Gaara is troubled with his own emotions and actions, however, a path of renewal is always a refreshing start.


A/N: Hello, this is Gabby again. It's been a long time since I've posted something, so I thought I would give it another go. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :/

-----------------

Lunacy was not becoming of me. Already, I was feeling hazy, and a modicum part of me accepted the fact that I wanted to flee. Pushing beyond my comfort zone, I still could not believe my actions; they were on the border to horrifying me as of late.

The reason is _her. _It's always been her.

Her orbs were curious and held slight shock, but I could not discover the well-known disgust. The young girl I had come to know so well was not fearful. It made me cringe, or was that a shiver?

My motions were quick, and I was not one for ignorance towards my self-denial. _I wanted this. _And I knew I was scared, but I think the pleasant shivers running up my back derived from a different feeling. She…she felt _so warm. _

I heard her gasp as I pulled her frame into me. Closer, she _had_ to be closer. The emotion running through me was so thick, and being who I was, it almost sent me into shock. Never, never had I felt like this for anyone. Was it clear that I was still terrified? Yet, I knew the pain that would come from her departure.

Longer, I had to hold onto her longer.

I didn't care what treatment she would give me for invading her like this. As long as I could remember this moment. As long as I could remember this _feeling. _I did not even care if anything were to happen to me tomorrow, as long as I could relive what was happening right now.

The full moon did little to conceal us. My head was at war as the bloodthirsty whispers were nearly diminished, but I found another passion was growing. As soon as I thought the word, I inwardly flinched. Not yet, would I ever say it. But for now, I was doing the best I could through this touch. This contact that _I _hadfirst initiated.

My head was bowed to the side of her pastel hair. I tried to be discreet as I quickly breathed in her scent. My eyelids fluttered with near intoxication. _Sakura. _Said young girl shivered. Little did I know that it was due to the desert's unbearable chill than from what I assumed was discomfort.

"Gaara…"

My body stiffened. Sakura encircled her arms around me and clutched my back. Something inside me fluttered, as my breathing became more laborious. What was she doing? Her way of speech was not in fear, nor was it in warning. She sounded…content? Sakura was _accepting _me?

Slowly but surely, I moved that way I could meet her eyes. I had to see their depth. Sakura's eyes were wide and clear, staring at me with full intent. Putting myself in her shoes, I must have looked an odd creature. Ruthless I am, but now, with her…did I look caring enough?

Shakily, I brought up my hand and hovered around her face. Did I dare move my touch to a place so sensitive? Her eyes held no objection, so I decided to be bold and slowly caress her soft cheek. The eyes of the Cherry Blossom closed and to what I thought was my own imagination, she leaned into my hand.

I stilled and she slowly opened her eyes, as if awakening from a deep slumber. I could tell my face was passive, but on the inside, I was doing my best to keep my emotions in check. The adrenaline in my veins was rushing and my heart was beating _fast. _

I didn't want to set myself up for disappointment, which was the reason I had acted the way I had for so long. Being so lonesome, I finally had enough. And she, in her eyes, she seemed willing to cure that for me.

"Why do you stand to be so close?" I was surprised that my rough voice was capable of a soft whisper.

Something changed in her eyes, from adoration and care, to something more. I think my heart skipped a beat then.

I was not for sure what had caused me to hug her first on this night of coincidental meetings. Being around her so much these past months had finally gotten to me. I cracked. So when she in return, raised her hand near my face, whether it was out of slight tension or obedience, or my wanting of something more, I made myself still.

Clenching my eyes shut, I felt with my senses how her soft hand experimentally touched my face, and accidentally tickled my neck. Enemies of mine would kill for the opportunity she was having now. To have me so vulnerable and powerless with their hands upon my delicate neck. I'm sure they would be in sadistic glee. But with her, I felt tranquil and something else that was lighter than content. Would I be who I am if I were to call it joy?

Sakura's voice came out shy and my eyes opened up enough to be half-lidded. "I-I stand so close because I care, and I understand why you usually stand to be so far." She paused for a moment and her hand palmed my face as her delicate fingers traced my bruised eyes. "But, I think you are capable of so much more."

Her answer slightly surprised me. Can someone actually understand me? Thoughts of Naruto came to mind, but with Sakura…things were different. A harsh wind reminded me of our proximity. When did her face become so close?

I was finally starting to comprehend that there _was_ more than just care laced in her voice. Continuing this magnetic attraction, I tightened my arms around her body and placed my forehead to hers, our noses were touching each other delicately. Had I thought of myself doing _this,_ hours prior, I would have immediately shunned the thought. Only she could do this to me.

I sighed. "I do not wish to continue on as I was before. Being alone…I don't want it."

Sakura then blessed me with her beautiful smile as her eyes withheld no judgment. Her arms moved to encircle my neck and my hands settled for a more comfortable position on her waist. Standing on her toes, Sakura moved to whisper in my ear.

"You aren't alone. I am here with you. I always am."

Her eyes met mine again and I could see it. It paralyzed me for a moment, but I could see it as clearly as if the moon was directly shining into her eyes. She looked like she was holding that-that _feeling _that was so hard for me to describe.

Before I could even register the sudden movements, Sakura was moving so much closer to me. She uplifted her face to a part of me that had never been touched. And as if the world just lit up around me, my mind was blown at the innocence of her lips barely brushing mine. I visibly shivered and something inside me had awoken.

Sakura's eyes were passionate as she touched my lips again with her own, but this time I held her there with my hand in her hair. Part of me was astonished at what I was doing, but I was feeling _so alive. _The contact of her lips on mine was astonishing and I wanted to remain in this position.

Thoughts were running through my head like crazy. There was no turning back from here; I was not going to let her go so easily. The council members would definitely be displeased that I had taken a foreigner that was not of their choosing, but I couldn't care less. All that mattered was the here and now, and I wanted it to be with her. Soon enough, we broke apart from our kiss and I was already missing the contact.

"Thank you." I breathed.

Something shifted in her eyes, but my giving of thanks seemed to make her light up even more. I subconsciously recalled her telling me of the Uchiha months prior. I hoped that the phrase would bring back pleasant memories after tonight. Moving my rough hands from her waist down to her arms, I slowly grabbed her delicate hands and looked up at the moon. The bright orbed beamed down at me and I momentarily marveled at its excellence

So many nights I had to lay in wait for the full moon to arrive, and when it did, I inwardly shook, terror unleashed. Even today, my memories still haunted me from time to time. I looked down at Sakura and her warm eyes reflected my own. In them, I saw hope, encouragement, and peace. A sense of renewal filled me. _But not Tonight, _I thought. Tonight, a new memory was made under the witness of the full moon.

-----------------

A/N: Thank you for reading. I would appreciate helpful reviews. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, etc. Thanks again :)


End file.
